


You're Perfect In My Eyes-BokuAka Oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaBoku - Freeform, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto - Freeform, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Akaashi Keiji, Insecurity, M/M, akaashi - Freeform, i hate this, its 2am, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi was curled up in his bed, a shaking, crying mess. I hate myself, he thought, Why does Kotarou even love me?. Akaashi sighed and pressed his hands to his face. Stop crying, Keiji, you’re pathetic. Akaashi’s phone began to vibrate, the caller ID reading “Kotarou~<3”. Reluctantly, Akaashi answered the phone.Before he even had a chance to say anything, he heard a yell from the other end of the phone. “AGAASHIUHJFHRRIUJ”.“H-Hello, Kotarou…” Akaashi answered quietly, voice breaking in places.“Keiji? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”.“I-I’m okay.”.“No you’re not. I’m coming over right now.”. Before Akaashi could say anything else, Bokuto had already hung up. Akaashi hugged his knees to his chest, and buried his face in them. Uncontrollable sobs escaped from his body as he continued to cry. Pathetic, he thought.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 127





	You're Perfect In My Eyes-BokuAka Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am  
> I wanted to make myself sad  
> Today I give you Insecure Akaashi

Akaashi was curled up in his bed, a shaking, crying mess. I hate myself, he thought, Why does Kotarou even love me?. Akaashi sighed and pressed his hands to his face. Stop crying, Keiji, you’re pathetic. Akaashi’s phone began to vibrate, the caller ID reading “Kotarou~<3”. Reluctantly, Akaashi answered the phone.

Before he even had a chance to say anything, he heard a yell from the other end of the phone. “AGAASHIUHJFHRRIUJ”.

“H-Hello, Kotarou…” Akaashi answered quietly, voice breaking in places. 

“Keiji? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”.

“I-I’m okay.”.

“No you’re not. I’m coming over right now.”. Before Akaashi could say anything else, Bokuto had already hung up. Akaashi hugged his knees to his chest, and buried his face in them. Uncontrollable sobs escaped from his body as he continued to cry. Pathetic, he thought.

5 minutes later, Akaashi’s door flew open, Bokuto standing in the frame. Bokuto’s eyes widened when he saw the scene in front of him, and he rushed to Akaashi’s side. “Keiji?” he whispered, “Are you alright?”. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, sniffled quietly, and nodded. Bokuto raised an eyebrow before saying, “You’re crying, Keiji. You don’t usually cry, much less show any emotion at all. Please tell me what’s wrong.”. 

Akaashi buried his face in his hands before letting out another cry, causing his form to double over in sobs on his bed. Bokuto wrapped his broad arm around Akaashi’s trembling shoulders, trying to get him to calm down. “I’m sorry...you deserve better…”. Bokuto’s eyes widened hearing his boyfriend’s words.

“Why would you even say that?” 

Akaashi removed Bokuto’s arm from his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. “Because you do. I mean, look at me. Sitting here, crying, I’m pathetic. I-” he paused, and took a deep, shaky breath. “I hate myself…”. Tears cascaded down Akaashi’s face as he whispered, “I’m just a mess…”. Bokuto enveloped Akaashi into his embrace, rubbing his back gently, but Akaashi broke away. “Kotarou! Stop it! I’m not worth it, just look at me.”.

Bokuto was furious at those words, and he went up to Akaashi and whispered, “Who hurt you?”. 

Akaashi whispered back, “I don’t know…”. Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand gently, rubbing his thumb across Akaashi’s fingers. “But I do know one thing...I let you down...I’m such a bad boyfrie-”  
Bokuto pressed his finger to Akaashi’s lips, making him stop mid-sentence. “Shh.” Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s shaking body, running his hands through his soft, silky hair. “You’re perfect in my eyes, Keiji. Don’t cry, I’m here…”

“I’m sorry-”

“Shh. Don’t be.”. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, letting the familiar warmth comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> T_T


End file.
